


还是会

by hoho2a



Category: GOT7
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoho2a/pseuds/hoho2a





	还是会

“年底走？”

“嗯”

“确定了？”

“嗯。”

“那还剩半个月。”

王嘉尔要出国了，没有余地的要走那种，他和朴珍荣早就说好，就在他一边安排行程的时候。

两人的决定是和平分手，不拖泥，不带水，就好像人们理想中成年人稳重的感情观念，好商好量，好聚好散。

他和朴珍荣的感情像什么？

像冬天巷口的一角暖阳，雪后屋内“啪嗒”一声打开的壁炉，又是爱人红着的眼睑，带着水汽的目光。

从自己还有些孩子气时总是不顾场合的大喊着“珍荣呀！！！”，张开双臂的冲向他，或是等朴珍荣眼角皱起浅浅的褶子也同样张开双臂再将他拥入怀。

时间过的长长短短，说快又慢。

到了现在，对视只要浅浅一笑，默契的十指相扣，握的紧也握的牢。

他们都喜欢冬天，喜欢下雪，稀稀落落的雪，鹅毛大雪，各式各样。

但是韩国的冬天真冷呀，能把人鼻子冻的失去知觉，两人站在街角，裹着厚厚的大衣，粗织的毛线围巾在脖子上绕了一圈又一圈，刘海上沾了细微的雪花，两人把通红的鼻头凑在一起碰一碰，没感觉，王嘉尔的小狗眼抬眸眨呀眨，噗呲的笑出声

“没感觉诶！”

他们或许各自想过是否做点什么就能改变一定要分开的现况，但人永远是需要独立成长的个体，没有独自付出的义务，也没有独享他人付出的权利，他们自私的想着也许分开可以各自过得更好，却也替对方想着，那不如你过得比我更好。

他们只是列出了一份清单，在剩下的半个月，想一起做的事，想一起吃的餐厅，一项一项一项的列出来，再一件一件的实现，就像是热恋时一样。

朴珍荣经常会半夜醒来，醒来后就静静地看着王嘉尔的睡颜，看着他微微翘起的鼻尖，看着他纤长的睫毛，接着又很知足的睡着。

王嘉尔经常笑说“珍荣啊，我们是不是太理性了，哪有人像我们这样的。”而朴珍荣也总是笑着回望他不说话。

朴珍荣每天都会在日历的前一天画上叉，红叉越来越多，所剩的时间越来越少。那天朴珍荣提了自己的愿望，陪我在家里看书吧，把沙发推到落地窗的边上，你可以枕着我的腿，是一个很详细的愿望。

于是两人也这么做了，那天的首尔正下着鹅毛大雪，两人就在房间里开着暖炉，王嘉尔将头枕在朴珍荣的大腿上，听着朴珍荣一页一页翻着书的声响，看着窗外飘落的雪。

王嘉尔说，“雪真的很好看，所以出国也选了个会下大雪的地方，记得和珍荣第一次见也是下着雪，回想起那时候，好像只能记着，白茫茫的雪和向着这里走来穿着暗色衣服围着围巾的珍荣，好像白茫茫的世界只有珍荣。”他眼睛认真的看着外面的雪，而拿着书的朴珍荣低眸认真的看着他“现在白茫茫的世界里还有你。”他这么说。

那天王嘉尔在朴珍荣的腿上睡的很熟，呼吸很均匀，朴珍荣觉得腿麻了也不忍心换动作把他吵醒，当他把书放下，只静静地看着他时忽然也不觉得难受了，他背后的落地窗外正下着鹅毛大雪，窗内的情人正低头深情的凝望着他的情人，时间很安静很安静。

朴珍荣又在日历上画上一个叉时，这次的王嘉尔从后面环住了朴珍荣的脖子，他用有些胡渣的下巴在朴珍荣的脖颈上一蹭一蹭，闻着朴珍荣的气息，和他说，做吧。

那年冬天首尔的雪好像下的没完没了，两人在床上缠绵着，纯白色的床单与窗外的大雪相互交映，那白茫茫的世界里，只有两个人。

朴珍荣摸着王嘉尔的刘海，眉毛，眼睛，鼻尖，嘴唇，再一处一处吻上去，很轻柔，王嘉尔也回吻着他，翻身压在他之上，同样轻柔的吻着他的脸，他们想把这些触觉记得再清楚一点，亲吻到皮肤时的温度，嘴唇的柔软，舌尖的交缠，抚摸头发时的触感，互相沾粘在一起的汗水，乳尖被啃咬的感觉，进入与被进入的快感，清醒又恍惚地记录下来，他们做了很多次，很多姿势，两个人都侧躺着，朴珍荣在王嘉尔身后一次次得对准敏感点，两人又对坐着，王嘉尔坐在朴珍荣之上，就算高潮后王嘉尔依旧没有让体内的柔软离开，他抱着朴珍荣吻个不停，慢慢感受体内的再坚硬起来，再一次，又一次，直到互相身上都沾满对方的汗液、精液，也不知结束。

而到了最后，他们也没说出“留下来吧，为我留下来”或是“你愿不愿意和我一起走。”

在分开的那天依旧下着大雪，朴珍荣穿了王嘉尔第一次见到他时的衣服，没有表现出很不舍的样子，只是揉揉王嘉尔的头发后不知道接下来该做点什么，王嘉尔则是直愣愣的看着他，下意识的用鼻尖蹭了蹭朴珍荣的鼻尖，接着说，我走了，你别想我，要照顾好自己。

朴珍荣觉得自己的鼻头热热的，眼角也有些发热，于是试图用自己笑起来时的眼纹掩饰住，没离开王嘉尔脑袋的手又拍了拍，不会想你，你自己要过得好一点。

王嘉尔走出机场大厅时，这个陌生的城市也在下着大雪，就好像自己没有离开过首尔一样，他的手在口袋里摩挲着，终于还是拿起了手机播出朴珍荣的号码。

身边的人行色匆匆，耳边都是不熟悉的语言，王嘉尔觉得眼前的世界转的飞快，唯有拨通声有条不紊保持着缓慢一下下的“嘟——嘟——”。

“喂，珍荣，我到了，这里的雪很美，就好像我还没离开一样。”

“嗯，我知道的。”王嘉尔有些恍惚地听到身侧不远处的声响和电话里的声音重叠，他有些难以置信的往那个方向看过去。

“森尼，我决定自私一次。”

朴珍荣穿着王嘉尔第一次见到他时的衣服，同样的大雪，雪花飘飘洒洒的在两人之间。

那个白茫茫的世界，朴珍荣向他走来。


End file.
